A cell-free bacteriocidal substance produced by Streptococcus mutans has been found to be lethal for group A S. pyogenes and other serological groups of streptococci. The agent did not cause cell lysis and no gross microscopic changes could be seen by electron microscopy. It is sensitive to several proteolytic enzymes and possesses a partial heat resistance. These properties suggest the substance is a bacteriocin.